


Pidge’s River

by Kalte



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalte/pseuds/Kalte
Summary: ‘Always runs, but never walks,Has a mouth but never talksHas a bed but never sleeps,Water flows, though never weeps...’A sort oneshot based off of this riddle.





	Pidge’s River

It ran with a fierceness similar to that of the ocean itself, yet it was far from it. The mouth that formed in the depths was one of silence, commuting to solitude and instead providing shelter for the watery wonders of mother nature herself; fish, bugs and frogs alike. 

An appreciative girl with a rosy complexion and unruly brown(other) brows that furrowed with her every step, highlighting just how much of a stubborn individual she was.  
Freckles marked every available space of skin on her face, hair tangled; ugly and reckless in her own beautiful and careful way. Mimicking the flowing water that never seemed to weep nor sleep despite its perfectly shaped bed, she followed the running current. The now ragged ends of an unwanted lilac dress trailed behind her in the water in this simple and uncaring way- rebellious like the relentless waves tipping a boat in the midst of a storm.  
Ripples spanned out in a watery circumference with her ever careful and planned movements, bare feet kicking over rocks and prompting salmon fish to scurry out the way.

The girls glasses, round like the full moon up above, had been discarded a while ago; left to sit on a rock further up until remembered at a later point; maybe in a few minutes, or maybe next week. Who knew. 

This reminded her of a fairy tale, so unlike the technology riddled and man-made world that she lived in. The world she thrived in was that belonging to Mother Nature and Mother Nature alone. A world where rivers, much like herself, could run free. 

 

‘Always runs, but never walks,  
Has a mouth but never talks  
Has a bed but never sleeps,  
Water flows, though never weeps...’

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written and posted as part of a challenge where I was given a riddle and had to come up with a piece of writing based on it. My prompt was a river, so I figured that Pidge fit that one pretty well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my short story :)


End file.
